With the technological advances in telephonic communication devices (e.g., smart phones), there is an ongoing and increasing need to maximize the benefit of these continually emerging technologies by unifying them with rich data-based communication and organization systems. Specifically, there is a need to leverage the flexibility and performance of these telephonic communication devices with respect to existing applications and systems (e.g., email, calendar organizers and fax servers). Additionally, a need exists to develop unified systems and/or methodologies that employ voice recognition and conversion techniques thus integrating and/or unifying these communication systems.
Today, the popularity and functionality of the exchange of information via mobile communications devices is rapidly increasing. For example, text messaging (e.g., instant messaging) and wireless Internet access via portable communication devices have become commonplace. Virtually all sectors of today's society rely upon these methods of communication.
With respect to two-way communication, telephone systems and functionality are virtually isolated from computer programs and servers. For example, a user voicemail account does not seamlessly interact with an email account or vice-versa. In a specific scenario, when an employee of a company leaves the office for an extended period of time, an “out-of-office” (OOF) message is frequently recorded on the employee outgoing voice message service to alert callers of the absence. Because of the lack of compatibility and synchronization functionality, the employee frequently configures a separate OOF email message to alert persons attempting to contact the employee via email of the absence.
Conventionally, unified messaging systems and/or methodologies do not exist to enable a user to functionally interact with one system via the other system. Therefore, a substantial need exists to combine, unify and/or integrate telephonic systems with rich data systems (e.g., email applications) to increase flexibility, functionality and versatility.
Although attempts have been made to combine text communication functionality into telephonic-type devices, a substantial need exists for a system that unifies functionality of these systems thereby permitting a user to remotely access, manage and generate rich data information. Additionally, a need exists for a system and/or methodology that employs voice conversion mechanisms as well as text-to-speech technologies to unify and/or synchronize these communications systems.